


Short Form Dreaming in a Cupboard Under the Stairs

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Of course Dudley gets what Harry could only dream of.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1221068
Kudos: 3





	Short Form Dreaming in a Cupboard Under the Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Harry Potter, Dudley, wizard!Dudley"

Harry would laugh if he didn't feel so sick about this; there is Dudley, gaping stupidly at the giant of a man, standing in the shack. Behind him, Aunt Petunia is wailing as though Dudley is already dead and Harry's pretty sure that Uncle Vernon is having a heart attack.  
  
Their dismay is Harry's only consolation; of course Dudley would be the one who's a wizard, who gets to leave this hellhole, who is probably going off to have great adventures while Harry is once again left behind to try and endure this daily torture.  
  
He should really know better--Dudley always gets things that Harry could have never dared to hope for.


End file.
